Barnyard: Nights Of Twisters
by rocker95
Summary: Spoof of the 1996 film, Twister. DJ goes to get his divorce papers signed, but gets dragged through a humungous tornado outbreak with his friends and family, who are chasing tornadoes. Great. I promise.
1. Projects 1 & 2

BARNYARD: NIGHTS OF TWISTERS

Chapter 1: Projects I & II

The barnyard was having a party when a tornado touched down.

DJ went outside with a bottle of milk & honey (alcohol for cows).

"Have a drink!" shouted DJ and threw the bottle into the tornado.

He got back under the ground.

A few hours later.

Everyone was outside. The dirt was showing, the fences were down and trees were tore apart. The only non-outside thing on the ground was a fortune cookie. It was still in a wrapper. It wasn't dirty or crunched, but as if they'd just bought it.

"Where the hell's the bottle of milk & honey?" asked Miller.

DJ picked up the fortune cookie and broke it open. On the paper was the words 'DESTINY: TORNADO CHASER' in big bold blue letters.

A few weeks later.

DJ was driving his yellow Dodge Ram when a crop duster came by.

"I know Daisy's probably got her whole crew out there." said DJ. "Hell, days like today's to be expected."

"But she said she signed the papers, right?" asked Rosey.

"That's what she said." said DJ.

"But you don't think so?" asked Rosey.

"No." said DJ. "I think so."

DJ pulled in to a field.

"Sorry I'm late." said DJ.

"I suppose it's okay." said Otis.

"Where's Daisy?" asked DJ. "I need to talk to her."

"She's over by the doppler." said Otis.

"Yeah, damn thing's been acting up." said little Ben.

RV.

JoJo had a song on.

Song: I mistreat you

JoJo: I mistreat you

Song/JoJo: I sure don't mean no harm

JoJo walked out of the RV.

RV megaphone on the roof: I mistreat you girl, I sure don't mean no harm.

DJ walked past Joey's station wagon, which was playing Darling Pretty by Mark Knopfler.

"DJ!" said Joey. "We've been waiting for you, buddy!"

"Hi, Joey!" said DJ.

Blue van with tornado on the side.

Talula (BT's Tornado Mix) plays as Daisy and Miracle work on the doppler.

Sparks fly.

"Dammit!" said Daisy. "This thing is useless!"

DJ walks over to the van.

"Hi, Daisy." said DJ.

"Hey, DJ!" said Daisy.

Daisy banged on the roof.

"Break time!" she said, jumping off the roof.

"Okay, mother!" said Miracle.

"I need the papers." said DJ.

"Got a pen?" asked Daisy, getting the papers out of a black Dodge Ram.

"Aww, sh-!" said DJ and walked over to a white moving van with solar panels on the cab and rims. Miller was on the roof of the box with a chemical suit on. He put big a metal container down in the box.

"What the heck is that? The thermold wagon?"

"This is Project 2." said Miller. "It's designed to shoot liquid nitrogen projectiles into tornadoes. My hopes is that I can freeze tornadoes."

"Brilliant, soldier boy." said DJ. "Hope that works out for ya." he said, sarcastically.

"You don't have faith in it." said Miller, jumping down.

"I thought I did." said DJ.

"Why?" asked Miller.

"That's even impossible for me to do and you know what I'm capable of." said DJ.

"You could at least trust it though." said Miller.

"Okay." said DJ. "I'm sorry, big brother."

"It's okay, baby brother." said Miller.

"So what's Project 1?" asked DJ.

"I'll show you." said Miller and brought DJ back to a black trailer attached to the moving van and opened the door.

"Dorothies 5, 6, 7 and 8." said Miller.

"It looks just like the first four from Twister." said DJ.

"Right-o." said Miller.

"One question." said DJ. "How does the thing get exposed to wind if it's in the trailer."

"When we were in Santa Marya, I observed the design of the bed of your Dodge and how the box thing went down in the bed. I designed the trailer the same way.

"Daisy, there's something wrong here." said Otis.

Daisy walked over.

"There's grass in the lens." said Daisy. "You'll have to be getting that out, or you'll be sketching the tornadoes." she said and turned to DJ. "News channel says there's gonna be a breakout of tornadoes. They said they haven't seen anything like it."

"Perfect!" said Miracle getting off the phone. "There's storm activity!" she said to Daisy.

"Alright guys, let's wrap it up!" said Daisy.

"Dorothy V ready!" said Miller.

"Dorothy VI ready!" said Otis.

"Dorothy VII ready!" said Miracle.

"Dorothy VIII ready!" said Daisy.

Everyone got in their cars and headed down the road. 


	2. Going Green

Chapter 2: Going Green

On the road, a black Chevrolet Suburban drove up beside DJ's Dodge. He saw who it was.

"Derch." said DJ. "Son of a bitch."

"Who is that, honey?" asked Rosey.

"Derch Jonas." said DJ. "Ten years ago, he caused the Wakitcha dam in California to break. My aunt told him to do it. It caused many of us to die. He believes that just because a big group gives up, doesn't mean you have to. Now, he's a Nightcrawler. He's chasing tornadoes for the money, not the science."

The Suburban passed up.

DJ picked up his CB radio walkie.

"Daisy, what's Derch doing here?" asked DJ.

Daisy looked in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know." said Daisy through the walkie. "But I bet he's asking himself the same question about you."

A big black bus-like vehicle was coming up behind DJ's Dodge. He swerved and hit a piece of metal in a ditch.

"Dammit!" shouted DJ.

Later, DJ and the crew were at a Bridgestone Tires place with a cafe.

DJ got a new wheel put on the Dodge.

Miller looked over to see Derch with a machine that looked similar to Dorothy and had the words "D.O.T. 4" on the side.

"Miller?" asked Daisy.

Miller knocked Derch's hat off.

"You son of a bitch!" said Miller. "You stole my idea!"

"What are you talking about!" shouted Derch.

"Dorothy! You took her, you damn thief!" shouted Miller.

"What the hell are you talking about!" shouted Derch. "Dorothy was created by the people who wrote Twister! Same thing with D.O.T. 3!"

"You mean D.O.T. 4?" asked Miller.

"We both used Twister's machines!" said Derch.

"You're a fucking copycat!" shouted Miller. "You knew we were using Dorothy machines, so you built a D.O.T. machine!"

Daisy came over and calmed Miller down, getting him away from Derch.

"Why don't you come up with your own for once?" asked DJ.

Derch walked inside.

Rosey followed, soon by Daisy.

Doorway.

"Daisy, I don't know what's wrong with Miller." said Derch. "He's whacko. He's crazy."

"He's not my problem, he's yours." said Daisy.

"Why do you have to act like this?" asked Derch.

"Because you tried to drown us once." said Daisy and went to sit down.

"You're still in love with DJ, aren't you?" asked Rosey. "Not that I blame you. I just hope this isn't some desperate attempt to keep him in your life."

"Rosey, please!" complained Daisy. "All of us live together! If I really wanted to stay with him, I'd walk across the hall every night!"

Outside.

"We're going green." said Miller, looking at the sky.

"Greenage." said JoJo with a smile.

"Round everyone up." said Miller.

"You got it." said JoJo. 


	3. Where's my truck?

Chapter 3: "Where's my truck?"

The crew rushed out to their vehicles. Rosey put two lemonades on the roof of the yellow Dodge Ram and drove off with them still on the roof. They fell off as Rosey drove off.

Down the road.

"Time for fun now!" said JoJo and turned a TV on which played the middle of Child In Time by Deep Purple.

Joey's station wagon played orchestral music. He laughed and turned up the music.

Rosey, who was driving the yellow Dodge, smiled.

DJ, driving Miller's liquid nitrogen van, also smiled.

In the black Dodge Ram, Miller and Daisy smiled at each other.

Miss This by SoulAsylum played on Miracle's van until she saw a tornado.

"Aw, shit!" said Miracle and picked up the CB walkie. "Hey mother, I know we're having fun and all, but are we going to chase this twister, or are we gonna catch the next one?"

"Shit!" said Miller and turned the black Dodge Ram onto a road.

"Easy! Easy! Easy!" said Daisy.

Long Way Down by The Goo Goo Dolls played on the camper truck as it turned.

Meanwhile, with the Nightcrawlers.

"Dr. Jonas, I think they pulled in there." said Derch's driver.

"Do it." said Derch.

He pulled in and the other vehicles followed.

Daisy's crew.

Miller drove into a ditch. As he was driving, the sides were getting steeper as he got further. It was wetter and muddier.

"Oh, shit!" said Miller. "It's too steep!"

"This is crazy, Mil." said Daisy. "We gotta get outta here!"

The black Dodge Ram crashed into a bridge. The two got out and Daisy began walking toward Dorothy V at the back of the truck.

"Why can't we spend a normal day together?" asked Miller. "There's no time!" he said, grabbing her and taking her under the bridge.

The two held onto a beam of wood and the black Dodge Ram was pulled back. Daisy looked at the truck when it was pushed forward and Miller reacted quickly, protecting Daisy before the truck hit the bridge. Boards were taken off the bridge and the black Dodge slowly rose to the height of the bridge. A tractor was taken off a bridge and thrown over on the side of the road while the Dodge went through the tornado's cyclone.

"Oh my gosh." said Rosey, driving by the tractor, watching the tornado disappear.

Bridge.

"It's gone." said Miller.

Daisy looked back at where the truck was.

"Where's my truck?" asked Daisy.

As Rosey was driving, Daisy's truck slammed down on the road in front of her upside down.

Rosey screamed as she swerved.

"There it is." said Daisy, peeking up from the ditch. 


	4. The Waterspouts

Chapter 4: The Waterspouts

"Are you okay!" asked Joey, getting out of the station wagon.

"You just missed the truck!" said JoJo.

"Rosey!" DJ shouted, worried, running from the liquid nitrogen moving van and hugged her.

"She just missed the truck!" said JoJo.

"Is she okay?" asked Daisy, walking to the truck.

"She's alright." said DJ.

Daisy and Miller walked over to Daisy's truck.

Daisy checked the Dorothy, which was destroyed. The glass had been busted against the ground and some of the bars with the lights were bent underneath the machine. Sensors were all over the ground.

"Dammit!" said Miller.

JoJo laughed and said "There's some good news! I mean, it DID fly!"

"Real fucking funny, unk!" said Miller. "Why don't you get back in your RV!"

"Snap!" said JoJo.

"You know, he did work hard on these." said Daisy to JoJo.

"Hey, it's the storm buddies!" said Derch's driver. "They look like they need help. Should we help them?"

"They're okay." said Derch. "Keep driving."

So they did so.

"Hi there, buddy!" said JoJo, sticking his head in the window. "Why don't you give me a kiss? How's about a kiss?" he said and kissed the driver on the cheek.

"Get out of here!" said Derch's driver and pushed him out.

All the vehicles were gone now.

Daisy busted a window with her right hoof and got her stuff out of it and grabbed sensors off the ground.

"You got full coverage on that truck?" asked Daisy.

"Liability only." said DJ.

Daisy made a face. "Liability only." she repeated and wiped her face off.

"That's a very pretty truck."

"Don't even think about it." said DJ.

Daisy put papers on her clothes bag.

"No way." said DJ.

DJ's yellow Dodge Ram was now in the lead. The box on the bed was deactivated to where it was no longer visible. The satellite dish was in the back left corner of the roof and Dorothy VI was in the back of the truck.

Daisy looked at the speedometer and sighed unhappily and covered her eyes with her hoof.

DJ sped up.

Later.

DJ, Daisy and Rosey were on a road and the sky was dark.

"We gotta get off this road." said DJ and turned onto a backroad. "You guys ought to hang behind." he said over the radio.

DJ drove forward as it rained. Now miles ahead of everyone else, DJ, Daisy and Rosey drove down on a bridge. A waterspout over the water split in two.

"We got sisters." said DJ.

"Sisters!" said Daisy over the CB walkie. "We got sisters!"

"Help me!" said a cow, being flung through the air.

"Cow." said Daisy.

"Hey!" said DJ. "You're one too!"

"Shut up!" said Daisy.

The same cow was flung back.

"PLEASE help me!" she said.

"Another cow!" said Rosey.

"Actually, I think that was the same one." said DJ.

"Looked like the same one." said Daisy.

"It WAS the same one, dammit!" shouted Rosey.

"DJ, we're gonna get rolled!" said Daisy.

"No we're not!" said DJ and stopped the truck as the waterspouts intercepted with their course. The waterspouts began spinning the truck as Rosey screamed and continued until the storm stopped.

Rosey's eyes were big, her mouth was wide open and her hooves were on the ceiling. DJ and Daisy jumped out of the truck in excitement and Daisy checked Dorothy VI.

Miller was leading the rest of the crew with his liquid nitrogen moving van while Long Way Down by The Goo Goo Dolls played on its radio. Everyone stopped behind the yellow Dodge Ram, got out and walked up to Daisy.

"We were sitting in the middle of it!" said Daisy.

Rosey got out of the truck and DJ walked to her.

"Oh, Rosey, I'm sorry." said DJ. "I wasn't thinking."

"You know, you told me one day that you do crazy things." cried Rosey. "Deep down, I always thought it was some kind of metaphor."

"You know, Daisy, we've been traveling this Californian road for quite some time now." said Miller.

"And one can't help to notice how close we are to Wakitcha." said little Ben.

"No." said Daisy.

"Maybe just one pit stop." said Miracle.

"You guys, we're not invading my Aunt Maggy's house!" said Daisy.

"Food." said JoJo. "Food!" he said with a couple others. "FOOD!" they all said.


	5. Miller's Road

Chapter 5: Miller's Road

Maggy looked to the road as she saw the crew pull in, lead once again by DJ, Daisy and Rosey.

DJ got out.

"Lane!" said Maggy in excitement.

DJ, Daisy and Rosey walked over to Maggy.

"The other day, I was telling Daisy how much I missed you." said Maggy. "You should see my work."

DJ and Rosey went inside.

"Seen any action lately?" asked Maggy.

"You should've seen it." said Daisy and went inside.

Maggy laughed.

Inside.

Joey, Miracle and little Ben were eating now. Miracle sat in the living room with her great uncle JoJo.

DJ, Daisy and Rosey sat at the table with little Ben, Joey and Maggy.

"The extreme is here!" said Joey.

"I was just wondering why they call DJ the extreme." said Rosey.

"Because DJ is the extreme!" said Joey.

"He's the most out-of-control son of a bitch in the game." said Otis, getting his plate.

"Yeah, you know what he did before we started this?" asked Joey. "I saw the whole thing. He walks out of the barn drunk as fuck..."

"Joey, your mom's gonna whoop your ass if she hears that!" said Otis.

"Well, I apologize, cussing father!" said Joey. "Well, he walks out of the barn drunk and strolls up to the twister with Jack Daniels Milk & Honey in his hoof. He's like 'HAVE A DRINK!' and chugs the bottle into the twister and it NEVER hits the ground! We found a fortune cookie that day for some reason though."

Upstairs.

Daisy had just gotten out of the shower and got dressed then began putting on her daisy necklace when she heard her aunt speak.

"Forget it." said Maggy. "You'll always be pretty no matter what."

"Biassed, aren't you?" asked Daisy.

"He didn't keep his part of the bargain." said Maggy. "To spend his life with you and die miserable."

"Is it too much to ask?" Daisy said, sadly.

"I don't know." said Maggy. "He always went his own way, which was usually the same way you did."

"Every day, I feel like it's my fault." said Daisy. "I wonder whether I deserve Miller's love or whether I should still be called a slut for letting someone tear our family apart. Because I know our family is permanently broken."

"We got one, baby!" said JoJo from the living room. "An F3!"

As everyone heads out the door, Leaving Wakita by Mark Mancina plays. The crew went out and got in their vehicles and left to a country road.

"Okay, we're going to trail through the woods." said Miller.

Leaving Wakita fades into Humans Being by Van Halen as they drive through the woods.

"Where's the road?" asked Daisy over the CB walkie.

"Should be beyond that brush." said Miller.

"Beyond the brush?" asked DJ over the CB walkie.

"Beyond what brush?" asked Miller over the CB walkie.

"BEYOND WHAT BRUSH!" asked Daisy over the CB walkie.

"See that brush right in front of you?" asked Miller over the CB walkie.

"Are you sure?" asked Daisy over the CB radio.

"Yep." said Miller. "Miller is good, Miller is wise."

A few minutes later, they were in crops.

"Miller, I don't see the road yet." said Daisy over the CB walkie.

"It should be coming up any minute now." said Miller over the CB walkie.

DJ almost hit Derch's truck when Derch swerved and Daisy's team got on the road, making the rest swerve.

"Daisy, you're crazy!" said Derch over the CB walkie.

"Really Derch, really!" said Daisy. "It's so thoughtful to see nine people on the side of the road and not stop!"


	6. It's Coming!

Chapter 6: It's Coming

Daisy's team continued on and came to a place a few away from a visible hill.

Miller and Daisy drove DJ's truck up to a hill. The F3 dropped as Daisy and Miller got closer.

Trees hit the truck as Miller was setting the Dorothy VI.

"Debris!" said Daisy. "We have debris!"

"Stop, Daisy!" said Miller.

"Not yet." said Daisy.

A motor boat flew behind the truck and a tricycle hit the windshield.

"That's far enough!" said Daisy and slammed on the breaks, busting Miller's forehead open.

"Ow!" said Miller.

"Help me get the Dorothy out." said Miller, untightening a strap.

Daisy put the gate down, but just then, the tornado hit across a telephone line, making it sway. A power line fell on the bed of the truck and pushed the Dorothy out of the truck and the tornado disappeared.

"What the hell?" asked Miracle from the van. "It's over, Daisy! We had it once, but it's gone."

"What's going on?" asked DJ.

"The cone of silence." said Joey.

Hill.

The tornado touched down and quickly went back up.

"It's not through yet!" said Miller.

Daisy tried to grab sensors.

"Come on, Miller help me!" said Daisy.

"There's no time!" said Miller.

"If the tornado drops anywhere near us..."

"It's not gonna drop near us, it's gonna drop right on us!" said Miller.

They got in the truck and began backing up.

"Help me!" said Daisy getting out and running up to the sensors. "It's not too late!"

Miller grabbed her shoulders.

"We can't!" said Miller. "We gotta get out of here."

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Daisy.

"Look at you! You're obsessed!" said Miller.

"You don't know what it's like for it to miss this house and miss that house and come after you!" shouted Daisy.

"Jeez, Daisy!" said Miller. "Is that what you think it did! Why can't you just forget it?"

"You don't understand, Mil." said Daisy. "You'll never know."

"When's it gonna be enough?" asked Miller. "How closer to you have to get? TALK TO ME!" he shouted and spun Daisy around, who was walking away to where she faced him. "Daisy, things go wrong! You can't explain it, you can't predict it! Killing yourself won't bring your uncle back! I'm sorry he died, but it was a long time ago. You gotta move on. Stop living in the past and look at what you got right in front you!"

"What are you saying?" asked Daisy.

"ME, Daisy!" said Miller.

A few hours later, it was sunset. DJ and Rosey led in the yellow Dodge, followed by Miller and Daisy in the liquid nitrogen van, Miracle in the twister-painted van, Joey in the station wagon, Otis and little Ben in the camper and JoJo in the RV.

Hours later at a drive-in movie theater, it was night. The theater was playing Rob Zombie's Halloween 5.

In front of the car mechanic garage.

Otis was sitting on the hood of the camper truck, watching the movie and eating popcorn when Rosey and DJ walked out of the garage. DJ's arm was around Rosey.

"Isn't this theater supposed to be playing The Shining?" asked Otis.

"This isn't Twister." said DJ.

"Well, it feels like it!" said Otis. "I don't even like storm chasing!"

"Then why'd you come along?" asked DJ.

"Because I'm a main character." said Otis.

"I don't think you should say stuff about characters and stories." said DJ. "I knew this super-trustworthy racoon once and they said something like that and disappeared into dust. The entire universe and electronics but me forgot who he was. He never existed to everyone."

"Oh, shit." said Otis.

"Yep." said DJ. "So, why didn't Abby come along?"

"She's been afraid of tornadoes since she was a little girl." said Otis. "I didn't want to make her come if she was too scared."

"I'm sure she's missing you right now." said DJ. "I know how I'd feel. I would love to have sex with Rosey right now, but I can't. I don't know what I'd do without her here... maybe go crazy. Her kisses satisfy me until we have sex again."

"Unlike you, I'm not a sex-addict, so I wouldn't go crazy without her here, as you can probably tell." said Otis. "No, if I don't intercept the course of a tornado, I'll be back to her."

DJ walked up to Daisy. She signed the papers to Love Affair by K.D. Lang.

"Listen, I know you still have feelings for me, or you wouldn't have dragged me out here." said DJ.

"I know that you're right." said Daisy.

"So why don't have one last kiss before the official divorce?" asked DJ. "No one has to know."

"Alright." said Daisy and kissed DJ.

"I'm sorry we had to make this decision." said DJ.

"Hey, at least no one's miserable that they're getting two-timed anymore." said Daisy, with tears in her eyes.

They walked up to the food place.

"2 please." said DJ.

When DJ got the coffees, the two stared at the dark, lighting sky as the wind blew into their faces.

JoJo's RV.

JoJo was checking the radar.

"Oh shit!" said JoJo and ran toward DJ and Daisy.

"DJ!" he shouted. "It's coming!"

"It's already here!" said DJ. 


	7. The Return To New Wakitcha

Chapter 7: The Return To New Wakitcha

"Get underground!" DJ said to the food people.

So, they got underground.

The garage.

"Close the doors!" shouted JoJo.

Daisy and DJ ran inside the garage.

"Get in the pit!" shouted DJ.

Everyone got in the pit and a hose got knocked loose. Everyone tried to grab it and little Ben finally grabbed it when he was cut across the forehead by hubcap.

"My head." whined Ben.

"It's okay, baby." said Daisy, holding her hoof on his forehead. "Mommy promises."

Joey's station wagon hit DJ's truck, knocking Dorothy VII off onto the floor, destroying it and breaking the truck's front axle as the left side's wheels were going lower into pit area. A sign was thrown in the garage.

The storm was over after a little while.

"Damn it!" shouted DJ. "My axle!" he said and turned to Miller. "If you built a Dorothy IX, we need to know right now, because VII is destroyed and all we have left is VIII."

"We haven't." said Miller.

"Then it's over, Miller." said DJ. "Judging by the way things are going, VIII will get destroyed too. And if that's our last one, it's over. Rosey and I are going home."

"You're quitting!" said Miller, upset. "You can't quit now!"

"I can't move on if I know our last Dorothy's not gonna make it." said DJ.

"Little brother, wait!" said Miller.

DJ turned around.

"We can freeze time to fix the seventh machine." said Miller.

DJ smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, big brother." he said.

So, with powers, DJ and Miller froze time, moved all the things off the garage, moved the Dodge onto the ground and then moved Dorothy VII and all the sensors too.

"What about the truck?" asked Miller.

"Is there a way you can make your trailer four wheeled and make it drivable?" asked DJ.

"Why?" asked Miller.

"It's the only thing that can haul the Dorothies now." said DJ.

"Oh." said Miller. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Okay, we're not wasting time repairing vehicles." said DJ. "Joey, Rosey and I will ride with my uncle JoJo until the final twister."

"Sounds good." said Miller.

So, the boys repaired Dorothy VII and unfroze time.

"Where's the next tornado supposed to hit?" asked Daisy.

JoJo looked at the radar again.

"It looks to hit Wakitcha head-on." said JoJo, with an upset face.

Daisy began to cry.

JoJo got in his RV to call Maggy, but the phone was down.

Miller tried to comfort her.

Wakitcha. Maggy's house.

The aluminum things began to spin really fast or sway side to side. Maggy looked out the window.

The crew was back on the road. It was a few hours later when they'd finally made it to Wakitcha. It was completely destroyed. Fire was everywhere and sparks flew as well.

"They didn't have any warning." said Daisy to Miller.

JoJo saw a family and had flashbacks.

His aunt was sucked into a tornado, leaving him, as a little boy, screaming.

In the present, a tear ran down his face.

Then, they saw Maggy's house in terrible shape, about to collapse.

They pulled up and Miller and Daisy went over. Daisy ran faster than Miller.

"Maggy!" shouted Daisy.

The two went inside through an upstairs window.

"Careful." said Miller. "This house could go any second now."

Daisy put her leg down and the floor went down a little bit.

Miller and Daisy got down to Maggy, who was pinned under a bookshelf.

Miller lifted the bookshelf off.

"Are you okay?" asked Miller.

"I'm alright." said Maggy. "I'm fine."

The TV from upstairs came unplugged from the wall and fell onto the bottom floor, busting, making the house fall more.

"Milly!" screamed DJ, as JoJo screamed "Maggy!" 


	8. The Twisted Madness

Chapter 8: The Twisted Madness

JoJo ran over to the house and climbed up to the upstairs window.

"Are you okay?" asked JoJo.

"Yeah, we're okay!" said Miller. "Get an ambulance over here!"

"Get an ambulance!" JoJo said to the rest of the crew.

An ambulance came over when Miller and Daisy were helping Maggy out of the house.

When Maggy was on the stretcher, the house collapsed.

Daisy was staring at it now in grief when she went to check on her aunt, in the ambulance.

"How are you feeling?" asked Daisy.

"I feel okay." said Maggy. "Doctor said I have a bump on the head and a broken wrist."

Daisy made an upset face.

"Let me see that." said Daisy and carefully grabbed Maggy's arm.

"It doesn't hurt." said Maggy.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." said Daisy.

"Stop blaming yourself." said Maggy. "You got me out of the house. The funny thing is there were no warning. The sirens went of a few seconds before it hit. I didn't even make it downstairs."

JoJo was listening to the radio.

"...Predict a F5 tornado..."

JoJo walked over to Daisy and Maggy.

"Daisy, I was listening to the radio and... I don't even know if you want to know... They just predicted a F5." said JoJo.

A tear ran down Daisy's face.

"Now, go stop this from happening to someone else." said Maggy.

"I don't know how." said Daisy.

"I think you do." said Maggy. "You're the bravest girl of the family. Go. Do it."

Maggy was taken to the hospital and Daisy walked over to the aluminum decorations.

"Daisy, you ought to come on." said Miller.

"I know how to make Dorothy fly." said Daisy and turned to the rest of the crew. "I need every aluminum can you guys can find."

The next day, the crew anchored the sensors while others drove.

They stopped on a bridge and reloaded Dorothies VII & VIII on Miller's trailer behind the liquid nitrogen moving van.

"Deploy the trailer's front wheels and its steering wheel." said DJ and Miller did so. "Miller, when we go after this tornado, do not park the van after putting Dorothy VII down. The trailer might come off if a tree is thrown."

"I'll heed that." said Miller and put a camera on the back of the trailer.

The crew returned to the road.

They saw a mile-wide F5.

"I figure we put it on the road." said Miller.

"What if somebody hits it?" asked Daisy.

"Nobody will be there." said Miller and turned the liquid nitrogen van around. "This is close enough."

Daisy and Miller lifted Dorothy VII off the trailer and set it on the ground, then got back in the van and drove off, recordin what happened to Dorothy VII.

"This is it." said Daisy.

"It's gonna work." said Miller.

The wind pushed Dorothy VII around, then threw a tree at it, knocking it over.

"Shit." said Miller.

A semi was thrown in front of Miller and Daisy and exploded.

They drove out of the way and went on from there.

"Daisy, Miller, did you see that explosion?" asked JoJo.

"We saw it." said Daisy.

The two drove ahead of the tornado, past a tractor place and tractors fell in front of Miller's vehicle.

"Debris!" said Daisy. "We have debris!"

"DEBRIS!" shouted Miller.

"Right!" said Daisy, after a tractor dropped and Miller swerved to the right.

"Left!" said Daisy, after another tractor dropped and Miller swerved to the left.

"Right!" said Daisy, after another tractor dropped and Miller swerved to the right.

"Left!" said Daisy, after another tractor dropped and Miller swerved to the left.

"Right!" said Daisy, after another tractor dropped and Miller swerved to the right.

"Left!" said Daisy, after a final tractor dropped and Miller swerved to the left.

"What now?" asked Miller.

"I don't know." said Daisy.

A house rolls onto the road.

"I think we're going in!" said Miller and drove through the house.

Derch's team was on a different road.

Miller used binoculars to see where Derch was.

"Oh, shit." said Miller. "Listen, Derch! You gotta turn around! If the tornado shifts, it's gonna come right at you!"

"I think we should turn around." said Derch's driver.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to ya!" said Derch.

"It's shifting." said Miracle.

A piece of a TV tower gets thrown through the driver's side of Derch's windshield and picked the truck up and threw it back down on the ground, making it explode.

Miller shook himself in a pissed off way.

"Stupid!" said Miller.

"Hey, bubbs, I bet it was windy up there!" said DJ over JoJo's CB walkie and paused. "At least we all know I'm not gonna have to kill him some day."

"We tried." said Daisy. "There's nothing we could do."

"Yes there is." said Miller. 


	9. The Grand Finale

Chapter 9: The Grand Finale

When Daisy and Miller caught up with the crew, they DJ and Rosey got on the trailer and drove it alone with Dorothy VIII on the back through crops.

DJ set the trailer on cruise control.

"We jump at three." said DJ. "1. 2. 3!"

DJ and Rosey jumped from the trailer and watched the trailer.

"Go!... Go!... Go!..." said Rosey and then the sensors flew into the tornado and the trailer went too.

"Yes!" they both said at the same time.

"Rosey! Dad!" said Miracle. "The tornado's shifting! You gotta get out of there!"

They ran up the hill to a barn and ran inside.

Rosey saw many sharp things hanging.

"Who are these people!" said Rosey.

"This sure as hell ain't MY house!" said DJ and paused. "I don't think so."

The two ran outside and a combine was thrown at them.

"Get down!" said DJ and helped Rosey to the ground.

The combine glided over them and then, they ran up in to a shed.

DJ got belts off the wall and created harnesses for him and Rosey.

They held on to a water pipe and the tornado came a few minutes later. They were lifted up and they saw a smaller tornado and lightning.

Meanwhile, at the vehicles away from the tornado.

Miller programmed a gun to come out of the box of the moving van. It shot a huge tank of liquid nitrogen into the tornado, which froze it. It then busted and the sky went clear as the tornado's pieces snowed onto the ground.

Shed.

"Don't you think it's too cold outside?" asked DJ, jokingly.

Rosey laughed.

The two heard Humans Being by Van Halen when they turned around and saw that it was the other vehicles heading to their spot.

A family came out from underground.

"We got a huge amount of data!" said Miracle.

"Hey guys, why don't you look at that sky?" asked Joey.

"We've seen enough." said Rosey and kissed DJ.

End Title/Respect The Wind from Twister Score

THE END

Daisy Ruizcho-Vae ...Courteney Cox

Otis ...Chris Hardwick

Miller created by thebarnyardlongshot. 


End file.
